360 Degrees
by dramione0917
Summary: Hermione's mom tells her to think of all the different angles before marrying Ron. Little does she know that Hermione has decided to go on a quest asking 360 people what their opinion is; because we all know: 360 degrees   a full circle. D/Hr


360 Degrees

Chapter 1: In which the story begins

A/N: Hey guys! I had a plot bunny come into my veggie garden and start nibbling away on my carrots, and I caught him! So yeah, here's the point of the A/N: READ THE A/N AT THE END! I don't wanna give away anything before you read it. And no, this is not a oneshot.

Read on, strange braver!

OoOoO

"Mom! I'm home!" Hermione yelled up towards the master bedroom, her suitcase landing with a thump on the welcome mat.

"I'll be right down."

Hermione took off her shoes and went over to the kitchen, craving her mother's bakery. She lifted her head and smelt the air. "Mmm, chocolate chip. Yum." Hermione took the oven mitts off the tabletop and opened up the oven, the warm air bombarding her senses. She was just about to reach for one when her mother swatted away her hand and pushed the oven door shut.

"Wait for your father to get home, and then you can eat." Alice said, plucking off the mitts and whisking Hermione away to the living room. "Now, tell me all about your vacation. How was it in Canada? Was it cold? Did you see any beavers there? And did you get your father a hockey puck? You know he loves to watch hockey."

"Geez, Mom, I'll get to it. And yes, I brought him back a puck and a stick too." Hermione went to go get her bag but Alice reached out and snatched her hand, pulling her back to the couch. "You can get it later, but tell me, how was the vacation?"

"It was great. Canada really isn't as cold as I thought it would be. But no, I didn't get to see any beavers there," she said, answering her mother's earlier question. "Harry, Ron, Ginny and I all went to see Niagara Falls. It was amazing. We went on this boat ride and we all got completely soaked because we didn't wear the rain jackets they gave us. Did you know that Niagara Falls is one of the biggest tourist sites in Canada? It seems like everyone in Canada has been there, one time or another."

Alice smiled. "Sounds like fun. But tell me, how is it between you and Ron now? You two are still dating, yes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, four years and still going strong." Her sigh turned sad. "I wish I knew where this was going. I mean, really, four years, not even counting the seven years I spent with him at Hogwarts, and still no question? I practically live with him, and Ginny and Harry are already married and they have adorable twins. Shouldn't that say something when your all your brothers and sister are all married and you aren't?"

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time," Alice said sympathetically, patting her daughter's hand.

"Yeah, and that may have passed four years ago!" Hermione frowned. "I just want to get married already, I mean, how long is it going to take for him to think it through anyways?"

"Well, it took your father six years for him and me to get married, and he had to give a couple sheep and chickens, too." Alice said with a smile. "When the time's right, I'm sure he'll ask you."

Hermione pouted. "But I just want to get married!" she said whining. "I don't get why he's such a slowpoke."

"Well, maybe he has some reasons for not asking yet. And you have to think, do you want to get married to him?"

Hermione slapped Alice's hand lightly. "Mom! How could I not want to get married to Ron? Don't you want me to marry him?"

Alice rubbed her hand. "Hermione, I'm just telling you to consider all the views before deciding. One of the reasons it took six years was that I kept refusing. I just didn't think it was the right reason or the right time, or some other reason. You just have to look at all the options and views before you can decide on one to go with."

"But, Mom, I want to get married!"

"Now, Hermione, where's that logical, analytical child I raised?" Alice asked Hermione, raising her eyebrow at her.

Hermione began pouting again. "Fine. I'll consider all the views. Then I'll decide. Happy?"

"Pinky-swear?"

"Pinky-swear."

OoOoO

Hermione pondered the thought in her head as she was laying her old bed, trying to sleep. _All the possibilities, huh? That's hard. You have to consider all the angles._ . . . Her thought trailed off, and suddenly a light bulb lit above her head.

"Aha! I know what to do!" Hermione exclaimed, punching her fist into the air, finally solving her dilemma. "I'll ask three hundred sixty people what they think I should do, and since three hundred and sixty degrees equals a circle, I'll have covered all the angles." She smiled smugly, satisfied with her plan.

_Who should I ask? _Hermione counted all the people she knew, which was only around fifty, not counting the random hundred and twenty people she added on Facebook. _Hmm, I wonder how I'll get the rest. . . . Still, _ _I should get started right away._

Hermione smiled. "Hermione, do you want to get married to Ron?"

"Yes, I do. He's cute, adorable, and funny, why shouldn't I?"

"Thank you for your input."

Hermione grinned. "One down, three hundred and fifty-nine to go," she sighed. "Yay me."

OoOoO

A/N: Okay, back to me now. And yes, you've guessed it, this fanfic I hope will be at least 360 chappies long by the time I finish it! I'll probably try and write one angle a day and upload them, but hopefully at least two a week, since they'll probably be shorter that 3000 words each.

Oh, and btw, this WILL eventually be D/Hr, but I'll have fluff every ten chappies or so. But . . . if I get a lot of Draco-licious reviews, I might bump it up a bit!

And don't forget:

EVERY TIME YOU DON'T REVIEW, A CIRCLE DIES. JOIN THE CAUSE AND HELP SAVE A CIRCLE TODAY! Review!


End file.
